


If You're Happy

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [669]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked"If you're happy then okay" John
Series: prompt ficlets [669]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Kudos: 13





	If You're Happy

“If you’re happy then okay.” John says, looking somber in his heather-grey morning suit. “It’s okay,” he adds with a smile made all the softer for the sadness it holds.

Penny feels on the edge of tears, realizing too late all the other paths she could have gone down. “How can you say that?”

“Because you’re happy. You will be happy,” he adds like holy writ. He reaches out, the bastard, and gently strokes a curl of golden blonde hair back behind her ear. “You’re Lady Penelope, you’ll accept nothing less.”

Technically she’s a Duchess now, the ring heavy on her finger and a smudge of ink from the fountain pen they’d used at the Register clinging to the dip of her wrist. She’d made a vow, in front of law and family, knowing in her soul she’d settled for second best.

John’s hair is cut shorter than usual, in preparation for launch. She’d brought forward the wedding date just so he could be there, sat in the third row like a lie, watching without speaking as the priest had called for objections that never came.

This time next week he’d be gone, on his way to Jupiter and points beyond, and she’d be left in a new house yet to be home, putting together the strands of her new life.

She dives forward, heedless of her delicate wedding dress, the ring on her finger, the way anyone crossing the lawn could see them. She dives in and he catches her, and holds her to his chest as she cries.


End file.
